


Find Yourself

by meoqie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, First Meetings, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Travel, sex while high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meoqie/pseuds/meoqie
Summary: If you're an American student disillusioned with life, you go to Europe to travel and find yourself. But sometimes you just find good weed and good sex with your temporary roommate in a hostel. Which is better than finding yourself, really.This was just an excuse to write DirkJake shotgunning for a friend as a birthday gift and then feels wormed their way in.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowerwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwonder/gifts).



> So this is a gift to the sublime [Natalie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwonder/profile) for her birthday, because she likes DirkJake and shotgunning and I also like DirkJake and shotgunning so it was a win-win. It was meant to be just a brief modern AU but then feels crept in at the end and then [Taz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazzypillar/profile) said he wanted an ENTIRE BOOK of them getting high and remembering being together in the SBURB universe so maaaaybe it will continue? Shrugs gently into the night. Shout out to Dusty to giving this fic a once-over and letting me know that the meme I tried to use was not suited for a verbal conversation.

At first Jake was afraid his bunkmate for the evening would be as reticent as his sharp features suggested, but was pleasantly surprised to find him almost overbearingly loquacious. He barely managed to get a word in edgewise between all the rambling details of robotics he’d never expected to learn about. Most of it went over his biochem head, but he caught bits here and there.

 

“So what about you?” his temporary roommate, Dirk Strider, finally asked. “What brings you here?”

 

“A sense of adventure, my good man! Biochem is a heavy subject, I’m sure you understand, needed a gap year to clear my head and get my boots dirty.”

 

A corner of Dirk’s mouth quirked up. “How charmingly genuine. I’m just here because it seemed like the thing to do when I was feeling directionless post grad. Europe is the place you go to find yourself, right? At least, it is if you’re not European.”

 

“And are you feeling found?”

 

That made Dirk laugh outright. “English, I doubt I could find myself with a sentient map application calibrated to me personally.”

 

He sighed, leaning his head back against the wall behind the narrow bed. “You mind if I get high? It’s… kind of hard for me to relax, otherwise.”

 

Jake was hardly someone who would deny a man his vices. Dirk seemed like he was awfully high-strung, like one of those racing dogs. Greyhounds? That sounded right.

 

“By all means.”

 

The pipe he pulled from his pocket was as vividly orange as his eyes, and Jake watched with fascination the delicate procedure of removing a small cluster of green from a plastic baggie, lightly grinding it up, and sweeping it into the bowl of the pipe. 

 

He could see in the line of his shoulders that just the act of lighting it up and taking a long drag did wonders for Dirk’s stress level.  _ Rituals _ , he thought, his mind calling back to the cultural anthropology course he took in freshman year when he was still undeclared. 

 

“You want a hit?” the blond suddenly asked as the white cloud of smoke dissipated around him.

 

Jake was also hardly someone who would turn down a new experience. 

 

“Sure!” 

 

Dirk patted the surface of the mattress beside him. Jake sat down with a loud groaning of springs. Pipe and lighter were passed into his hands. He held them awkwardly.

 

“You’ve never done this before, have you.” It wasn't a question.

 

Dirk’s fingers were long and pale and callused as he directed Jake on how to smoke weed from a pipe. Admittedly he was a little distracted by the feeling of his fingers. But he did his best to pay attention.

 

“Finger over this hole as you light it. Inhale a little and then take your finger off.”

 

The smoke barely entered Jake’s mouth before he started coughing, feeling like his tongue was scraped raw.

 

Dirk’s shoulders shook with barely contained laughter. 

 

“Sorry, sorry,” he said to Jake’s baleful look. “It’s a bit much, if you’re not used to it. Want me to shotgun it to you instead?”

 

“Shotgun?”

 

“I take the hit, you take it from me.”

 

Jake eyed Dirk appraisingly. “I feel like you might have ulterior motives for getting my mouth that close to yours.”

 

Dirk smirks. “And are you opposed to that?”

 

Jake considered this. He’d been on the road a while now and alone the entire time. Dirk was rather handsome in an angular sort of way. And he had nice hands. 

 

“No, I suppose not.”

 

Dirk’s smile was as sharp as his cheekbones, and Jake felt a thrill travel all the way down to his toes. Perhaps he was more than just unopposed. 

 

“Well, come close and get cozy, sweetheart.” 

 

Jake settled his shoulder against Dirk’s and watched him take a long pull from the pipe. His eyes flickered between thin lips wrapped around the orange glass and slender fingers holding it up. His head was already spinning and he didn’t think it was the THC that he hadn’t actually inhaled. Dirk didn’t hold his finger over the hole like he showed Jake; instead, he fluttered it as he inhaled. Jake wondered what difference that made.

 

Too soon and not soon enough, Dirk set the pipe aside and reached for his chin instead. Obligingly, Jake parted his lips and breathed in the smoke Dirk passed to him. It still burned his throat a little, but not as badly as it had directly from the pipe. Dirk’s lips brushed against his. They were softer than Jake expected them to be. Before it turned into a kiss Dirk pulled back, his eyes dark and full of mischief. 

 

Anticipation had his body singing like a taut violin string.

 

“Tease,” he accused.

 

“And just moments ago you were questioning my motives. How the tables have tabled.”

 

Jake frowned. “I don’t think that’s how the phrase goes.”

 

“I know that, Jake.”

 

Dirk shared every other hit with him, never deepening the contact beyond the light brush of their lips as Jake inhaled. Frustration began to build up under his skin, and he wanted nothing more than to grab the front of Dirk’s shirt and kiss him breathless. But that would be so much effort, and his limbs were beginning to feel leaden even as his head went light. 

 

“Mmm,” he mumbled, pressing his face against the side of Dirk’s neck. “Feels weird.”

 

“Good weird, though?”

 

Jake assessed the situation. He felt like he could curl up around Dirk and lay there happily for a few hours, like a snake in the sun.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Cool.”

 

One of Dirk’s hands began to trace up and down Jake’s back, fingertips gently grazing his spine. Relaxation spread through his body like pouring milk into tea. He still wanted to kiss Dirk, but it wasn’t the burning desire it had been. He was content to just snuggle against his side and let things happen naturally.

 

Everything sort of felt not entirely real, like he was dreaming. Maybe this was just a dream. 

 

After what felt like an eternity, Jake managed to lift his arm up and place his hand on Dirk’s chest, fingers brushing his clavicle.

 

“You’re very handsome, you know,” he murmured lazily.

 

Jake felt Dirk’s soft laughter vibrating against his hand.

 

“Thanks. You’re rather easy on the eyes yourself.”

 

The hand that had been coasting against his spine dipped under his shirt to thumb at the skin just above the waistband of his jeans. Jake hummed pleasantly.

 

“Jake.”

 

Dirk’s voice was soft but compelling, and Jake looked up towards him.

 

Their lips fell together like it was the most natural thing in the world. It was slow and lazy but that just made it feel tender, as if they were longtime lovers instead of strangers making out on a rickety bed in a hostel. 

 

Time blurred and ran like melted wax, and somehow Jake found himself flat on his back with Dirk on top of him, kissing a hot trail down his neck. He moaned softly.

 

Dirk was obviously not as affected by the drug as he was, probably thanks to regular use. That was fine, Jake was content to lay back and let the blond man do all the work. 

 

Clothes were shed gracelessly, and they came together in a tangle of limbs and arousals trapped firmly between their stomachs. Jake felt like he was flying.

 

“Where are you headed, after this?” Jake asked as they laid in bed almost-dozing in the late hours of the night. 

 

“Nowhere specific, just wandering. Why?”

 

“I was thinking perhaps, we could travel together? For a little while?”

 

“You just want me for my weed,” Dirk accused, but his tone was light and teasing.

 

“Oh, definitely. The sex has nothing to do with it.”

 

“Five minutes of heavily stoned frotting doesn’t really count as sex.” 

 

“Was it really only five minutes?” Jake asked, dismayed.

 

“I honestly don’t know. Time is weird when you’re high. Basically what I’m saying is that we need to have more sex.”

 

“That’s fair.”

 

Dirk pulled him closer into the circle of his arms and Jake settled his head on his shoulder.

 

“It’s probably just the afterglow of the orgasm talking, but I’m feeling a little more found,” Dirk said after a moment.

 

“Maybe we were lovers in another life,” Jake mumbled tiredly.

 

“I don’t believe in that shit.”

 

But he pressed a kiss to Jake’s temple and held him tighter. 


End file.
